


This lack of self control I fear is never ending.

by MrsMegadrive



Series: This lack of self control I fear is never ending. [1]
Category: Last Podcast on The Left (Podcast) RPF
Genre: Dominant dogmeat, Drunk Texting, M/M, Sexting, Texting, Topping from the Bottom, True Crime, bros helping bros out, bumblebutts, drunken escapades, far too many serial killer references in an erotic fan fiction than is really appropriate, last podcast on the left - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMegadrive/pseuds/MrsMegadrive
Summary: Ben can't help but message Marcus when he's had a few too many drinks and his mind begins to wander.





	1. This lack of self control I fear is never ending.

It turns out those Australians could drink. They could drink A LOT. It was fun, it was nice. But Ben was ready to get back to the hotel, jet lag well and truly bothering him at this stage. Sharing an uber with Marcus and Henry, Ben sat in the back feeling pleasantly buzzed, watching the traffic pass through the rain covered windows.

************  
_Marcus can hear his phone vibrating on the bedside table. Over and over._

 **Ben:** Dogmeat!

 **Ben:** Have you had a fucking shower here yet?

 **Ben:** Marcus

 **Ben:** Wake up

 **Ben:** DOGMEAT

 **Marcus:** It’s 3am

 **Ben:** HAVE YOU HAD A SHOWER!?

 **Marcus:** No. Go the fuck back to sleep

 **Ben:** The drain, man! I was having a fucking shower because I couldn’t sleep. Thought I might jerk off, ya know… make myself tired AND THE FUCKING DRAIN DOGMEAT!

 **Marcus:** Get your drunk ass to bed.

 **Marcus:** Or better yet, tell Henry about your beat off adventures instead.

 **Ben:** HE won’t care, Marcus.

 **Ben:** You know the intro to Crawling?

 **Ben:** CRAWLING IN MY SKINNNN

 **Ben:** THESE WOUNDSSSS THEY WILLL NOT HEALLLL

 **Marcus:** YOU ARE NOT TEXTING ME ABOUT LINKIN PARK AT 3AM.

_Marcus can’t help but let out a huff of laughter at this point, as tired as he is._

**Ben:** FEAR IS HOW I FALLL

 **Marcus:** Confusing what is real?

 **Ben:** Wahey! Now that's fun!

 **Ben:** The fucking drain sounds like the intro to the song. I’m fucking rock hard, soaped up, having some fun. I get so fucking close Dogmeat, the water feels so good… but I can’t un hear it. The fucking gurgling reminds me of Linkin Park, and Link Park reminds me off HIM.

 **Marcus:** Him?

 **Ben:** You know… “LAND OF THE FREE, LAND OF THE LIE!”

 **Marcus:** You were jerking off thinking about Israel Keyes?

 **Ben:** Well I stopped

 **Ben:** I mean I tried to keep going

 **Ben:** But he’s just such a fucking shit bag and the fucking gurgling!

 **Marcus:** Your lack of self control- I fear is never ending…

**Ben:** I like what you did there, that’s fun. 

****

**Marcus:** Go to sleep

****

_Marcus can see Ben typing. 3 dots over and over. “Is he writing a fucking essay?” He thinks to himself._

****

**Marcus:** GO TO SLEEP

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no posting schedule ya'll. I'm sorry! Feel free to harass me with comments to light a fire under my ass <3


	2. Now I'm trapped in this memory, and I'm left in the wake of the mistake.

_Despite the flight to the next city being only 45 minutes, Ben manages to fall asleep. It’s become somewhat of a defence mechanism now, can’t worry about the flight and the impending doom of clots if you’re not awake!_

“Fucking Bumblebutt here didn’t sleep well apparently” Henry comments to Marcus as he tries to nudge Ben off of his shoulder.

“Can’t imagine why, he was fucking blasted when we got back last night. He didn’t message you at all did he?” Marcus inquires, testing the waters.

“I slept like the dead so he wouldn’t have gotten jack from me, but no.”

_Marcus isn’t sure why he feels slightly pleased that a very, VERY drunk Ben would chose to message him, and him alone. He shrugs to himself and continues to leaf through the in-flight magazine._

  
***************

_Another successful show under their belt and the boys are back at the hotel._

_Marcus is sitting on the bed in his room, watching shitty late night tv and eating candy. He has a dangerous amount of chocolate and candy stashed away in his suitcase to take home, unsurprisingly. It’s not that he’s expecting his phone to go off, and it’s not that he is slightly intrigued by the possibility of another drunk Ben episode… but that’s exactly why his phone is within reach on the bed._

_He can see his phone light up in the dark of the room. He knew it. If Kissel is anything, he is predictable._

**Ben:** I am officially haunted by the ghost of Israel Keyes.

 **Marcus:** Oh reaaaally?

 **Marcus:** Please

 **Marcus:** Elaborate.

 **Ben:** So obviously after last night you’re aware that I may, or may NOT get slightly uhhh aroused??? when i’ve been drinking?

 **Marcus:** Oh good, after ignoring that all day we’re finally acknowledging this.

 **Ben:** I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 **Ben:** So new city, new hotel room, new fucking shower. I’m fucking ready to fucking romance the shit out of myself.

 **Marcus:** You have been friends with Henry for far too long, you sound so much like him some times.

 **Ben:** You’re thinking about it… don’t think about it.

_Marcus sends a series of eye roll emojis, punctuated by a middle finger emoji._

**Ben:** So i’m getting real into it, getting so FUCKING close and it pops into my head. “At least you’re not thinking about Israel Keyes this time buddy…”. EXCEPT I’M THINKING ABOUT NOT THINKING ABOUT ISRAEL KEYES SO I’M THINKING ABOUT ISRAEL KEYES MARCUS.

 **Marcus:** You sure do think about Israel Keyes while touching your cock a lot for a guy that doesn’t like Israel Keyes.

 **Ben:** Number one- You KNOW i’m not thinking about Israel Keyes while i’m touching my cock, you fucking ass.

 **Ben:** Number two- Can we PLEASE stop saying his fucking name please.

 **Marcus:** Israel Keyes

 **Marcus:** Israel

**…**

**Ben:** Why do you have to be the way that you are?

 **Ben:** The moral of this story Dogmeat, is that I can’t fucking cum.

 **Marcus:** You can cum Ben.

 **Ben:** I fucking can’t Marcus. I’m fucking cursed, by HIM.

 **Marcus:** You’re thinking about it- DON’T THINK ABOUT IT.

 **Ben:** You’re real fucking helpful.

_Marcus smiles to himself quietly before setting his phone down and picking up another snack._

*************

_Marcus can hear his phone buzzing on the nightstand and looks up to see the white light illuminating his room._

**Ben:** Marcus

 **Ben:** Marcus please. I can’t.

 **Marcus:** What do you want from me Ben?

 **Marcus:** It’s 3:30 in the god damn morning.

 **Marcus:** You want me to tell you that you can cum? That it?

 **Ben:** Well when you put it like that- i’m not asking permission!  
  
_Marcus can just see the indignant look on Kissel’s face and it makes him smirk._

_Ten minutes later his phone lights up again and he picks it up with a groan._

**Ben:** Ok, so what if I AM asking for permission?

“Well shit” _Marcus thinks to himself._ “How do I want to play this?”

 **Marcus:** Ask me.

 **Marcus:** Use your words and say it.

_A couple of minutes pass and Marcus is sure Ben is going to call his bluff and not respond. He continues watching tv but can’t really concentrate as he waits for his phone to go off again._

_5 minutes later his phone lights up the dark room yet again._

**Ben:** Please. I need to cum.

 **Marcus:** Good boy.

_Marcus huffs out a laugh at this. It’s so cliched, surely Ben won’t tolerate this._

**Ben:** Good boy??

 **Ben:** I’m your GOOD BOY?

_Marcus stifles a legitimate giggle at this._

**Ben:** Does that make you my fucking _Daddy?_

_Marcus is slightly taken aback by this._

**Ben:** Fuck, now I definitely can’t cum.

 **Marcus:** If you know what’s good for you, you’ll cum for me Ben.

 **Marcus:** Do what you’re told.

 **Ben:** Oh.

“Oh?” _Marcus laughs to himself. He wonders just how drunk Kissel could possibly be at this time. Has he continued drinking? Shit, he hasn’t sobered up by this stage has he? Surely he wouldn’t have this kind of conversation sober?_

 **Marcus:** Did you do what I asked you to do Ben?

_Nothing. No response. Marcus waits 10 minutes or so before deciding to go back to bed._

_Fucking Kissel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no posting schedule ya'll. I'm sorry! Feel free to harass me with comments to light a fire under my ass <3


	3. I'm not the only person with these things in mind.

The loud, rhythmic vibrating of his phone wakes Marcus up the next morning. Rolling over he can see the short message on his phone’s lock screen.

 **Ben:** Good morning

 **Marcus:** Good morning baby.

_Marcus takes a deep breath as he hits send. To start with this was just a friend helping a friend out, in a weird, weird kind of way. After thinking about it, trying not to think about it and swinging back to obsessively thinking about it again, Marcus has decided that he wants to see where this leads. This was definitely stepping over that line and he wasn’t sure how Kissel would respond to such an aggressively “not just a bro helping another bro” message._

_He can see three dots appearing and disappearing over and over._

_Then nothing._

_Even though he’s looking straight at his phone when the message arrives, the vibrating startles him. He’s so nervous damn it._

**Ben:** Sorry

_Marcus’ breath hitches for a moment as he thinks about how this can’t possibly end well._

**Ben:** Good morning _Daddy._

  
_“Well fuck.” Marcus thinks to himself. While he’s been pretty out there on the podcasts about his open mindedness and preferences, this dynamic is new territory._

 **Marcus:** Did you sleep well?

 **Marcus:** I hope you weren’t up too late?

 **Ben:** Are you my Daddy? Or my Dad? Because with all the concern i’m definitely getting a strong Dad vibe here.

 **Marcus:** Would you send your Dad a photo of your morning wood?

 **Ben:** Christ no! What the shit Marcus?!

 **Marcus:** Well I guess that makes me Daddy then.

 **Ben:** Are you asking what I think you’re asking me Marcus?

 **Ben:** A wise man once told me to ‘use my words and say it’.

 **Marcus:** Show Daddy what you’re working with Ben.

 **Ben:** Yeaaahhh… i’m still learning to like “Daddy”.

 **Marcus:** Ben, you’re stalling.

 **Ben:** Ok

 **Ben:** Sure  
  
**Ben:** Fuck.

 **Ben:** Gimme a second.

 **Marcus:** Now Ben.

_Ben can’t help but groan quietly at the last text. Up until this point he’s been able to hide behind the alcohol and blame that for his textual wanderings. Sober Ben can’t control what drunk Ben does. You can’t control a wildcard! But here he is. Texting Marcus in the light of day, sober. Slightly hung over, but sober. It feels like they’re playing a very dangerous game of chicken. Each pushing a little further to see what they can get away with. Seeing how far they can stretch the boundaries of whatever this is becoming._

_“Fuck it.”_

_“I can do this, i’m a grown ass man.” He mutters to himself, throwing the sheets back._

_“That certainly is a photo of my dick” he thinks to himself as he holds his breath and hits send._

*************

_Marcus audibly groans when his screen lights up with the picture Kissel has sent through. It would only make sense that Ben’s dick is as large and proud as he is. He hits save and shakes his head, trying to refocus himself._

**Marcus:** I want you to jerk off

 **Ben:** …ok? That’s it?

 **Marcus:** _AS IF_ that would be all Ben.

_Ben can just hear that fucking creepy, smarmy voice that Marcus uses on the podcast to tease them both._

**Marcus:** When you’re getting close, stop.

 **Ben:** Well now, that doesn’t sound like a fun time!

 **Marcus:** You know, you’re not so great at this being submissive thing, Kissel.

_Ben grumbles to himself. He doesn’t remember agreeing to this, but finds himself eager to follow Marcus’ lead._

**Ben:** Goodness Gracious! Ok! Ok!

 **Marcus:** When you’re close- call me.

 **Ben:** Really?

_“Are we really taking this real world?” Ben panics to himself._

**Marcus:** Yep! stop when you’re close and call me Ben. Get to it, i’ll talk to you soon.

************

_Ben takes a deep breath, still palming himself. The idea that Marcus is waiting for him, knowing full well what he’s doing… it’s just so damn hot to him. He’s always been the lead of the podcast but really it’s Marcus who steers the whole ship. Being asked to do things by Marcus is nothing new to Ben, but the idea of Marcus demanding things of him is entirely new and if he’s being entirely honest with himself… it’s kind of a relief for someone to take control of him. To take care of him. He hopes he’s having at least some effect on Marcus. Knowing him, that fucking asshole will answer his phone and sound as nonplused as always. Fucking smarmy asshole. With his pale, creepy-ass skin, and pretty, dark sunken eyes. And that voice. Marcus does have a very soothing voice. The thought of listening to Marcus talk and give him directions while he’s touching himself gets Ben even closer to the edge. “I bet the asshole is going to drag this out and take his fucking pleasure as long as possible” he thinks to himself. He can do this. He’s already gone this far. He dials Marcus’ number and puts his phone on speaker, resting it on his pillow next to him. He stills his hand, which is stupidly frustrating._

“Good Morning Ben.”

_That same god damn nonplused tone as always._

“Uhhh…Hi Marcus”.

“Whatcha doing there Ben?”

“God you’re an asshole Marcus.”

“Sorry, I was under the impression you wanted to cum. I can hang up if getting your rocks off isn’t something you’re interested in? We’ll just go downstairs and have breakfast with Henry?”

“Damnit Marcus. Sorry, sorry. Please.”

“Again… what are you doing Ben, are you touching yourself?”

“Am I meant to be? Because if i’m not, I can’t give you an honest answer here…”

“You’re nervous. You ramble when you’re nervous... Touch yourself.”

“Ok, ok, i’m touching, geez.”

“I very much enjoyed the photo you sent me, thank you.”

“Oh?” Ben’s breath hitches slightly at the thought of Marcus liking it.

“Can I be honest?” Marcus asks.

“Shoot”

“Sorry, poor choice of words” Ben says with a smile.

“You better still be stroking your cock Ben. If i’m being really honest here, when you sent me that photo all I could think about was how I wanted to slide my tongue around you like a snake.”

_Ben groans loudly._

“Fuck!” his movements pick up speed. “Don’t think I didn’t catch that Seinfeld quote you fucking nerd”

“You sound fucking beautiful when you groan for me baby. Do you think you’d make more of those delicious sounds if I sucked your cock? Is that something you’d like?”

“Yes”

“Yes what Ben?”

“Yes Daddy.” He gasps out.

“I’m getting so close, please. Please Marcus!”  
  
“You want to cum for me Ben? You want to be a good boy and cum all over your stomach for me? If I were there i’d come and lick you clean for being such a good boy.”

“Yeah, yeah I wanna cum.”

“Make sure that everyone in this hotel hears how hard i’m making you cum Ben. Cum for me.”

_The orgasm that rips through Ben makes him cry out loud enough to make Marcus have to move the phone away from his ear._

“Good Boy Ben. You did so well.”

“Yeah?” Ben pants weakly, still riding the after waves of his orgasm.

“Yeah. I’m so fucking hard after listening to that. I’m going to take care of this and i’ll meet you down stairs in half an hour ok?”

“Oh and Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“You didn’t think of Israel Keyes even once huh?”

“Fuck you Marcus.”

“Soon enough Kissel, soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one ended up being longer than I expected (Which is also what she said).
> 
> I have no posting schedule ya'll. I'm sorry! Feel free to harass me with comments to light a fire under my ass <3


	4. Another wave of tension has more than filled me up.

“Took you assholes long enough, you two fuckin’ or something?” Henry jokes, looking up from a newspaper.

_Ben squeaks slightly and tries to look anywhere but at Henry as he sits down. Henry has a bunch of his shit spread out all over one chair so Ben is forced to sit between the two other men, as much as he’d like to distance himself from Marcus for his own sanity._

“Can I just point out Marcus, that you have a fucking maniacal grin on your face right now. Wide as Kissel’s Mom’s ass. Both spread across that fucking mug of yours, so to speak.”

“I’ve had a good morning is all.” Marcus shrugs casually as he gently rests his foot against Ben’s under the table, giving him the slightest of nudges.

“You’re right, you’re right, it’s too early to be thinking about anyone having a Kissel ass parked on their face.” _Ben musters his best indignant look and flips Henry the bird. There’s no real effort behind it though because he can feel Marcus’ foot snaking up his leg slowly, shaking slightly with the smaller man’s laughter._ “You shit heads eating or what?” _Henry grins._

  
**************************

_The tour is coming to a close. Two more shows and then they’re done. The show that night should be a good one, it’s a rather large venue. It’s the largest of the tour in fact. It’s a bitter sweet thought for Marcus as he knows the three will split for a while to do their own thing, relying on pre-recorded episodes to sustain the podcast for a bit. If he’s being honest with himself, he’s going to miss Ben a little bit. It’s not that they’re going to be apart for long. It’s that their friendship, or whatever it is that they have now, has taken a sharp turn and he desperately wants to explore it more. That very thought prompts him to send Ben a text, even though they’re both sitting in the back of the same uber. Ben’s phone vibrates in his pocket and startles him from a daze of deep thought._

**Marcus:** Do you enjoy our conversations Ben?

**Marcus:** ~THESE~ conversations?

**Ben:** Yeah.

**Ben:** Of course.

**Ben:** They’re nice.

**Ben:** They’re fun.

_Ben looks up at Marcus, eyebrow raised in concern._

Marcus smiles back softly.

**Ben:** Do you?

**Marcus:** Oh yes Ben. I was in quite the state when I got off the phone with you this morning.

**Ben:** Oh?

**Marcus:** You make the most beautiful sounds. I’m looking forward to hearing them again.

**Ben:** That’s pretty presumptuous don’t you think… Sir?

_Ben smiles to himself._

_Even via text, Marcus can hear the dripping sarcasm of Ben’s question._

**Marcus:** Give me your hand.

**Marcus:** Now.

_Startled but compliant, Ben gives Marcus his hand. Marcus places it on his knee and gives Ben a questioning look, to which he receives a nod of approval. After looking to the front of the car to see that Henry was suitably distracted Marcus slides it up to his lap, where Ben can feel the beginnings of a hard on. The smaller man grinds up into the other’s hand._

_Marcus leans in and whispers harshly to the other_ “Don’t use that word unless you want what comes after it” _and then pushes the hand away._

_Ben can’t tell if he’s annoyed Marcus or if this is all part of their new ~thing~ but he knows one thing, the brief moment where this moved from words to reality, where he touched Marcus…he doesn’t want him to be upset with him. He cringes at himself a little when he admits to himself that he wants to be a good boy for Marcus. He leaves it alone for now, trying desperately to tune back in and pay attention to whatever it is that Henry is discussing with his obliging uber driver._

***********************

**Ben:** Are you upset with me?

-seen 2:15pm

**Ben:** Marcus, please.

-seen 2:30pm

**Ben:** MARCUS

**Ben:** Please talk to me.

-seen 2:45pm

_Ben knows they’re busy preparing for the night’s show and that yes, Marcus isn’t ignoring him in person, and while he’s being quite pleasant…he’s not responding to his texts. It’s like they’re living two separate lives right now. One in which his friend is goofing around with him like usual, and one in which his friend is being a massive asshole and ignoring his texts. He sees Marcus pull his phone from his pocket, glance at the screen and tuck it away again. Is this some kind of…domination thing? That has to be it right? Anticipation? Whatever it is, it’s frustrating as fuck and he’s done._

**Ben:** Please don’t make me beg Marcus.

_He watches careful as Marcus reads the text and huffs out a small laugh, shaking his head slightly. He then carries on like he doesn’t have someone pleading for his attention. Ben watches as Henry and Marcus laugh loudly about something, he has no idea what because he is borderline fuming at this point._ “Can you be angry at someone but also desperate for their attention and approval at the same time?” _He wonders._

**Ben:** “We do whatever we enjoy doing. Whether is happens to be judged good or evil is a matter for others to decide”.

_Marcus looks at his phone, taking a moment to read the message a few times._ “Brady? He’s quoting fucking Brady at me?” _he thinks, looking up at Kissel questioningly then going back to moving equipment around the stage._

**Ben:** “One side of me says, 'Wow, what an attractive chick. I'd like to talk to her, date her.' The other side of me says, ‘I wonder how her head would look on a stick?’”.

**Ben:** I mean, obviously replace chick with dude, or whatever…

**Ben:** You know what I mean.

_Five minutes of Marcus not looking at his phone pass and Ben grows even more impatient._

**Ben:** “The only motive that there ever was was to completely control a person; a person I found physically attractive. And keep them with me as long as possible”

**Ben:** FOR FUCKS SAKE MARCUS.

**Ben:** “Can't I set my own rules? Who owns me? I own myself.”

**Ben:** SIR…

_Marcus once again takes his phone from his pocket, reading Ben’s barrage of messages. He puts his phone in his back pocket, and walks from the room._

**Marcus:** Bathroom.

**Marcus:** NOW.

_As he enters the men’s bathroom he sees Marcus waiting for him in a stall, a feral look in his eyes. He knows he provoked this, and that he wants this- but it doesn’t make it any less frightening. He steps into the stall and Marcus steps behind him to lock the cubicle door with a soft click. Considering their sizeable height difference, Kissel feels small and timid in this moment. The other man stalks back around to Ben’s front, reaching up to slide his fingers into his hair._

_He gently takes a fist full of the redhead’s hair and pulls him down to his height, growling into his ear_ “Ben Kissel, are you trying to seduce me with serial killer quotes? Because I have the strangest boner right now.”

“You weren’t talking to me Sir” _Ben squeaks out, as Marcus grabs his hand once again, and places it firmly against his own crotch._ “I couldn’t stand the thought that you might be upset with me. I just want to be a good boy for you.” _Marcus is breathing against Ben’s neck, making him shudder slightly._

“Answer me something Kissel…that last quote, the Dahmer one?”

“Yeah” _he groans out, Marcus’ breath still hot against his neck._

“Were you trying to provoke me?”

_Ben leans his head against Marcus’ and pauses._

“Were you trying to provoke me Ben?” _His tone is sharp and insistent this time._ “Because you know you aren’t playing by your own rules anymore? Because you know that the first time you came for me that you were mine, and no longer your own man?”

_Despite Marcus having a fist in his hair Ben pulls back, wincing, to look Marcus in the eyes. His face is the text book definition of what worry looks like._

“Ahhh yeah. Yeah I was.” _he admits sheepishly._

_Marcus raises his eyebrows and nods a little before stepping the taller man backwards, pressing him against the wall. He merely responds with an_ “Oh, is that so?” _before peppering Ben’s neck with kisses. Once he feels the larger man relax somewhat he takes his jaw in his hand and gives him a slow, but almost bruising kiss. Ben is startled slightly to begin with, but leans into it, tasting the tobacco on Marcus’ breath. His hand is still on Marcus’ crotch and Ben grasps him as best as possible through his jeans._

“Please, let me make this up to you?” _He manages between kisses. He goes to undo the buttons of Marcus’ jeans when his hands are swatted away._

“Nuh uh! I’m not angry, or upset with you Ben. You ARE going to pay for trying to provoke me though. I suspect that was your aim, but well… who am I to deprive you of what you want? If my good boy wants to be reprimanded?” _He unbuttons Ben’s jeans, pulls the zipper and slides his hand in. In the back of his mind Marcus is more than a little freaked out right now. He’s got his hand around his friend’s cock. This just became a whole lot more real._ “No take back-sies now” _he thinks to himself as he starts gently pumping Kissel’s cock._

_He can feel Ben tremble against him slightly, now resting his head against Marcus’ own._ “You have 1 minute to cum Ben. If you don’t cum within 1 minute, I’m walking out of here.”

“Sir” _Ben nods gently._

_He starts pumping Ben’s cock in earnest, pulling it from his pants. His own erection is absolutely throbbing in his pants. He can tell that Kissel is riled up and won’t take long at all. He’s not counting, it’s the threat he’s after._ “You better hurry up Ben, are you close?”

_Unable to form proper words, he nods almost violently against Marcus’ head. The smaller man drops to his knees in front of the other, and without a moment of hesitation, takes Ben’s cock in his mouth, maintaining the punishing rhythm he’d already set. Ben’s fist slams against the cubicle door loudly and then comes to rest in Marcus’ hair as he groans out loudly. He’s trying hard not to grab but fuck! Marcus’ mouth feels amazing and hot and wet._ _He taps Marcus' shoulder_ “Dogmeat, you may want to” _Marcus’ cuts him off, shaking his head as much as possible with a rather large cock in his mouth. He maintains eye contact with Ben as his hips begin to buck, cumming thick streams on Marcus’ tongue._

_Once he’s satisfied with the job he’s done, he stands up, re-buttons Ben’s pants and leans in to whisper in his ear._ “Good boy.” _Ben can see the smirk on his face as he leaves the cubicle and bathroom silently. He smiles to himself and leans back against the wall to compose himself again. He takes his phone from his pocket._

**Ben:** You realise that this proves that I’M not the one who gets chub for serial killers, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no posting schedule ya'll. I'm sorry! Feel free to harass me with comments to light a fire under my ass <3
> 
> [This picture gives me life while writing this.](https://ibb.co/jDWz8N4)


	5. The sound of your voice painted on my memories.

“So considering tonight is the last night of the tour, did you two wanna just ditch straight after the show so ya’ll can fuck already?” _The question is a matter of fact as far as Henry is concerned._

“It’s too early for this” _Ben mutters, blushing deeply and hiding behind his coffee._

“I KNOW ya’ll fuckin’.”

“Oh really?” _Marcus smiles slyly at Henry._

“Without a doubt, you fucking giggle-mug. You haven’t stopped smiling in days. You are definitely getting your dick sucked, MINIMUM. Kissel good at sucking dick Marcus? Does the beard tickle? I bet the beard tickles. You kinky fuck, I bet you love the tickling all up on your balls.”

 _Henry goes on to mime Ben rubbing his beard all over Marcus’ balls, making vulgar slurping noises and eliciting a small giggle from Ben._ “I am NOT sucking Marcus’ dick thank you VERY much.” _Try as he might, his outrage is clearly fake._

“Oh I see how it is” _Henry nods._ “Daddy says jump and you’re playing his dick like a trombone huh Dogmeat? Get a good tune out of it?”

“I’ll give you an A for enthusiasm but you’re so fucking wrong that it’s painful” _Marcus winks at Ben, who blushes a deep, deep crimson once again._

“Well fuck!” _Henry puts it together finally clapping happily to himself._

“So yes, if you can amuse yourself after the show, I think Ben would greatly benefit from a little one on one time.” _Ben is now beetroot red and wishes he could shrink away into nothingness to avoid listening to the rest of this conversation._

“You take as long as you need….LOVERS” _Henry cackles loudly._ “This is fucking great. I’m only two rooms away, I wanna hear you screaming out Dogmeat’s name Kissel!”

 **Ben:** I fucking hate you so much right now, respectfully.

 **Marcus:** I’ll allow it.

“I don’t think the walls are quite that thin Henry, but i’ll give it the old college try” _Marcus quips._

 **Marcus:** He asked so nicely though, I’ll have to see what I can do about making that happen.

 **Ben:** Yeah well i’d love to say that you can’t make me but i’m damn sure you can.

 **Ben:** I’m almost certain you can do anything with that mouth of yours now.

_Marcus grins and this time it’s his turn to blush._

“You’re fuckin’ sexting aren’t you!? My boys! Let me know if you ever need a third for some cuck play!” _He snort laughs and walks off_.

“Marcus?”  
  
“Yeah Ben?” _he answers, looking up from his phone and putting it in his pocket._

“Are you going to fuck me tonight?” I _t’s a relatively innocent question. He’s never been with another man before so Ben is feeling a little nervous, but mostly intrigued and excited._

 _Marcus lets out a loud_ “Ha!” _and slaps the table. Ben can see a very distinct twinkle in his eye and a promise in his grin._

“Yeah Ben, Yeah I am.”

_With that Marcus also gets up and wanders off to his room, leaving Ben to think and digest everything that had just happened._

“Goodness gracious” _he thinks to himself._

**************

_As usual the show goes relatively well. The closer they get to the end, the more trouble Ben has concentrating. He can’t help but watch Marcus during his segments of the show. Thankfully the show is written in such a way that he can get away with watching how the thin, gangly man smiles and interacts with everyone. “He really is pretty” Ben thinks to himself, noticing the smile that all of the Marcus fangirls go nuts over, as if for the very first time. As if on cue, Henry loudly jolts Ben from his daze and the show wraps up. Henry says his goodbyes for the night before heading out with a couple of fans to a local pub._

_The 15 minute uber ride back to the hotel is excruciating. Marcus can see Ben’s nerves written all over his face and grabs his hand from his lap, holding it in his own for the rest of the ride. They both stare out of the windows, watching the street lights streak by through rain covered windows. As the car pulls up to the hotel Marcus gives Ben’s hand a gentle squeeze before getting out and heading to the lobby. Ben walks up behind Marcus, putting a hand on his shoulder._ “Do I uhhh…need to do anything before we uhh…Christ. You have me all nervous like a teenager again Marcus.” _He looks at Marcus who is smiling at him reassuringly._

“Nope, you’re all good. I’m going to head upstairs, I want you to come to my room in about half an hour ok?” _Ben nods and makes his way to his room to raid the mini bar. This started with liquid courage and damn it, it wouldn’t hurt to add a little into the mix now, Ben figures._

 **Marcus:** DO NOT DRINK TOO MUCH BEN.

“Well now, I feel personally attacked” _muttering to himself as he puts back 2 of the 3 beers he had pulled out of the fridge._

 **Ben:** Yes Sir.

_He downs his drink quickly and against his better judgement follows it with a second as he paces around his room. He’s not vain in the slightest but he goes and checks his appearance in the mirror. Is his outfit appropriate? Does he need to change? He does the sniff test and shrugs. May as well change his shirt, show that he’s made at least a slight effort. He strategically chooses the one Ed Gein themed shirt he owns, knowing that Marcus has a serious admiration boner for Gein for some bizarre reason. He throws his denim jacket back on and checks his reflection one more time, running his hands through his hair and checking his watch._

  
_**Ben:** All good now?_

 **Marcus:** uhhh yeah. Give me a minute or two to clean up and then let yourself in.

“Clean up?” _Ben heads out the door and gets into the lift. He tries to avoid the mirrored doors because he just KNOWS that he is blushing right now. He’s about to have sex with one of his best friends. From what he can tell, Marcus has had some experience with this, but Ben is flying blind and it makes him incredibly nervous and a little bashful about it all. He goes to knock on Marcus’ door when he notices it’s been propped open. As he enters the room Marcus is nowhere in sight._

“Out here!” _Marcus calls from the tiny little balcony._ “Lemme just finish this and i’ll be right in.”

 _He saunters in and a big grin spreads across his face._ “You look so fucking worried right now Ben. Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Just… you know.”

“It’s just me Ben. We can drop the whole Daddy/Sir thing for the night if that helps you feel more comfortable?” _He walks up to Ben, grabbing his hands and holding them._

 _Giving him away again, his cheeks blush instantly like a beacon._ “If you don’t mind, Sir, i’d like to keep it going, I don’t know why but it helps. Helps to feel like you’ve got me and I don’t have to worry.”

“And I do, I’ve got you Ben. Daddy is going to take real good care of you” _he says as he peels Ben’s jacket off. He huffs out a laugh when he notices Kissel’s choice of t-shirt._ “First you seduce me with serial killer quotes, and then you wear an Ed Gein shirt the night we do this?” _He gestures to the bed._ “Am I that predictable?”

“Just aiming to please” _Ben grins sheepishly again as he unzips Marcus’ hoodie._

“Well, I appreciate the effort” _He pulls the redhead in by his shirt for a kiss. The kiss starts out cautious and gentle, Marcus holding back to allow Ben to set the pace._ “You’re. Such. A. Good. Boy” _He growls between kisses. The kisses slowly intensify and it’s Ben that steps them to the bed._ “This is called topping from the bottom Ben” _Marcus laughs out._

“Yeah well, I’m just eager ok? Is that ok with you… Sir?” _He puffs his chest out and lets Marcus take in the sarcasm and waits to see how he responds. He knows he shouldn’t antagonise him but the results are always so dang good._

“Ben, Ben, Ben. Such disrespect from that mouth of yours. I’ve half a mind to shut you up by jamming my cock in that smart mouth.”

“Such vulgarity!” _Ben laughs in response._

“Oh it’s funny is it Kissel? Sit on the bed. Now.”

_He does as he’s told and perches on the edge of the bed anxiously._

“Ever sucked a cock Ben?”

“You KNOW I haven’t Marcus, geez!”

_He watches Marcus unbuckle his pants and pull his cock out, pumping it slowly._

“Be a good boy for Daddy and suck his cock Ben.” _He moves in front of Ben and waits to see what he does, carding his hands through the redheads hair gently. Obediently Ben takes Marcus in his hands and strokes him gently. Marcus can tell that Ben is coming to terms with holding another dude’s dick for the first time and gives him a moment to let that settle in. He continues to run his fingers through Ben’s hair, causing him to lean in to the touch, obviously enjoying the small show of affection._

 _Taking a big deep breath to steady himself, Ben takes Marcus in his mouth with enthusiasm and probably a little too much gusto to begin with. He gags loudly which earns him a drawn out groan from the man above him. He notices Marcus twitch in his mouth when it happens and takes a mental note. He reaches up and clenches Marcus’ fist in his hair, looking up and smiling around the cock in his mouth. Picking up on that cue, Marcus starts slowly pumping in and out of his mouth, fist balled up in his hair guiding Ben’s head back and forth. Every now and then Ben will take Marcus further than he comfortably can, gaging loudly and looking up at the man above him with a red face and tears in his eyes._ “You look so good like that baby, don’t hurt yourself though” _Marcus groans, still slowly fucking into Ben’s mouth. Ben taps at Marcus’ hip, pulling back when his hair is released._

“Just want to please you. Marcus?”

“Yeah Ben?”

“Would you mind uhhh… fuck. Struggling with my words right now. Uhhhh could you please uhhh tell me i’m a good boy some more?” _He winces with embarrassment._

 _Marcus takes Ben’s jaw in hand, stroking at his beard gently._ “Does my baby boy have a praise kink? Does Daddy need to tell you how delicious your mouth feels? And that the noise you make when you gag on my dick is now my favourite sound?”

“Uhhh yeah. That’s the ticket” _Ben smiles. In all of this he hasn’t lost sight of the fact that this is his friend, and this dynamic is pretty funny when he thinks about it. He takes Marcus as deep as he can again, gagging loudly and holding himself there for a moment. He pulls off, gasping for air._

“Holy shit Ben! Learn to walk before you run!”

 _Ben enjoys the quite whines and sighs he can elicit from Marcus too much to hold back at this stage. He looks Marcus in the eyes as he gags again, Marcus keening deeper into his mouth purely by instinct at this stage, holding Ben’s head in place for a beat. He releases Ben’s head and he pulls up, gasping. There are tears streaming down his face at this stage. Marcus gently thumbs them away._ “You ok?”

“Absolutely. This is nice. This is fun.” _He smiles up at Marcus and leans his head against his leg affectionately, taking a small break._

“There’s my boy! I was afraid you’d gone full submissive on me and i’d lost my argumentative, asshole friend.” _Marcus continues carding his hands through Ben’s hair._

“Oh, i’m still here…Sir” _He winks at Marcus and laughs._

 _Marcus steps back and cracks his neck side to side, attempting to centre and refocus himself. Ben wants him to take control and look after him._ “You have that feral look on your face again Dogmeat, the one you got right before you mouth fucked the soul right out of my body last night” _Ben laughs._

“Just thinking logistics. Sexy huh? Pants off, on the bed”

“Now” _he adds, pointing at the bed._

 _Ben hesitantly takes his shoes off, awkwardly balancing on one leg at a time before taking his pants off, also awkwardly._ “Now I feel like an idiot. YOU take YOUR pants off!” _Indignant Ben returns and Marcus knows he’s feeling comfortable enough now for this to proceed. He strips entirely, with a practiced efficiency._

“Well now I feel stupid for having a SHIRT on!”

  
“Get naked and quit stalling”

 _Ben grumbles to himself as he strips himself of his shirt and gets on the bed. Even fully shuffled up to the top his feet dangle over the end of the mattress. Marcus smiles at this as he sits on the edge of the bed, taking Ben in hand and stroking slowly, thumbing over the head._ “How do you want me boss?” _the taller man enquires._

“This is fine, you comfortable?”

“Yeah?” _Ben’s limited understanding of sex between two dudes is that one is usually bent over something, or on all fours right? He’s drawing his experience from the small amount of gay porn he’s watched out of curiosity, and what he’s seen on tv of course. He looks up at Marcus, eyebrow cocked with confusion but he just lays there and does what he’s told._

“You’re about to get a lesson in what topping from the bottom is” _Marcus says, winking at Ben as he throws him a condom and climbs into his lap. Once Ben is finished preparing himself Marcus grabs Ben’s hands and rests them on his own boney hips. Ben’s a little distracted right now by the fact that Marcus has managed to perch himself so perfectly that their cocks are now pressing against each other as they breath. Marcus notices Ben’s observation and grasps both of their cocks in his hands and starts grinding up into his hands, eliciting a deep, rumbling groan from beneath him. He leans down, hand still pumping between them, and kisses Ben deeply as he continues to grind himself against Kissel’s cock._

 _Ben’s hands wander over Marcus’ hips, sweeping over the roundness of his ass cheeks. Dare he? He’s not meant to be the one steering this ship but the temptation is there and he can’t always be a good boy, right? He sweeps a thick thumb pad over Marcus’ asshole, making him shudder and pull away from their now bruising kiss. His piercing blue eyes regard Ben carefully as he continues to gently massage Marcus. Their eyes are still locked as Ben gently presses a finger tip into Marcus, with more ease than he had expected. His head tilts to the side, reminding Marcus of a puppy dog, making him giggle loudly._ “When I promised i’d be fucking you Ben, I didn’t mention how”. _Ben now understands why Marcus made him wait before coming up to his hotel room. He’d assumed it was some kind of dominant power trip but no, Marcus was just opening his ass up for him. That’s kinda fun._

“Topping from the bottom” _Ben mutters, sinking a finger in deep, making Marcus shudder yet again. He feels around and marvels at just how tight and hot he feels. Gingerly he goes to add another finger, waiting for a nod of approval from his friend. Scissoring his fingers gently, Marcus starts to sigh into the crook of Ben’s neck and writhe on top of him. As Ben sweeps across Marcus’ prostate he groans out loudly_ “Stop! Fuck! I refuse to cum on your fucking fingers Kissel.”

 _Marcus sits up, panting slightly._ “Ok to go Kissel?”

“Absolutely. Sure” _He clears his throat and focuses on the man perched atop him. He’s so freaking pale. It’s almost pretty how white and milky his skin is. No wonder his eyes always look so sunken. He can feel Marcus’ hipbones under his hands. He really is charming in a smarmy, fucked up kind of way._

 _Marcus shuffles back a little, reaching between them both to line Kissel up with his entrance. He presses down slowly, maintaining eye contact with Ben to make sure he’s ok._ “You good Ben?” _It’s been a hot minute since he did this last so he takes his time._

“Yeahhh” _Ben hisses out between clenched teeth._ “Real good”.

 _Marcus grins at him and says_ “Yeah you are, you’re such a goooood boy” _as he sinks down, seating himself fully on Ben’s cock._

“Ohhhh, that’s nice” _Ben groans._

“Really? THAT’S NICE? Now is not the time for THAT’S NICE”

“Shut up dirt boy” _Ben laughs out as he grinds up into Marcus, effectively shutting him up for a brief moment._

 _Marcus leans down and kisses Ben hard, desperately trying to get him back on track._ “You going to be a good boy for me and fuck me Ben? You going to make me cum on your cock?”

“Yeah” _Ben whines as Marcus starts riding him, each time grinding down as he bottoms out._

“You like it when I talk to you like this? Tell you how good your dick feels?”

 _He grinds down again_ "Don’t get an ego here but it’s SUCH.A.GOOD.SIZE” _Marcus bouncing for emphasis._

 _Ben grabs Marcus’ hips so tightly that there will certainly be a bruise tomorrow, and begins responding in kind, grinding roughly into Marcus. The rhythm that Ben sets is so punishing at this stage that Marcus literally has to hold on to his shoulders. There’s little sound in the room other than the sound of Ben slapping into Marcus and the small pleased whimpers that make him gasp out each time Ben drives home._ “Baby you’re doing so well, I’m so close to cumming baby.” _Marcus growls into Ben’s ear._ “Talk to me Ben, i’m so close.”

“Uhhh…So the first night you told be that if I knew what was best for me, that i’d cum for you” _Ben manages between thrusts._

“Yeah?”

“I came so fucking hard. So much fucking cum.”

“I’ll bet.” _Marcus hides his smile against Ben’s shoulder._

“You gonna come for me Sir? I want you to cum so fucking bad.”

_Ben takes Marcus’ cock and starts stroking it in time with his punishing thrusts. Marcus can’t help but bite down on Ben’s shoulder to steady himself as everything is swimming and everything just feels so damn good right now. The resulting yelp this elicits from Ben pushes Marcus over the edge, spilling between them both, hips stuttering to a slow stop._

“YOU BIT ME!” _Ben laughs._ “You fucking creep!” _he continues to laugh, kneading Marcus’ hips affectionately. Marcus pries himself out of Kissel’s neck and grins that crooked, trademark grin at Ben, still panting a little._

“Yeah… well. I have no come back for that” _he smiles lopsidedly._ “You’ve been such a good boy though that how about we change this up a little?” _Marcus climbs off of Ben’s lap and stands next to the bed, gesturing for Ben to stand up. He then crawls onto the bed and props himself up on all fours._ “Have at it” _he laughs, waggling his ass in the air, making Ben giggle. Ben saddles up behind him and eases in, making Marcus rumble out a loud groan._

“I’m so glad I have a drinking and texting problem.” _Ben jokes._

“Oh?”

“Otherwise I wouldn’t be balls deep a very handsome, if somewhat creepy Marcus Parks right now.”

“If you weren’t wailing on my ass, i’d say that was kinda cute Kissel.”

“That’s nice” _he laughs._

_Marcus presses his face into the pillows, bouncing back to meet Ben’s every thrust. He can feel that Ben is getting closer, his thrusts getting more and more erratic._

“You going to fill me with cum like a good boy Ben?”  
  
“Yeah” _Ben whines out, now pounding erratically into Marcus who at this stage is quietly grinning into the pillows._

“If you know what’s good for you Ben… you’ll cum for me”

“Yeah”

“NOW, BEN”

_Ben shudders almost violently with the force of his orgasm.It takes him a moment to catch his breath. He palms Marcus’ hips gently, trying to find his focus again. Pulling out, he drops down on the bed, playfully yanking Marcus down with him._

“I’m being attacked by a well known and often sighted Cryptid! Help!” _Marcus pretends to yell._ “I just got fucked by Big Foot!”

“Might of felt like it, I guess” _Ben smiles softly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love writing Henry, which is news to me! Might have to investigate that at a later date.
> 
> I have no posting schedule ya'll. I'm sorry! Feel free to harass me with comments to light a fire under my ass <3 And prompts are always welcome for drabbles or whatever. 
> 
> [This picture gives me life while writing this.](https://ibb.co/jDWz8N4)


	6. I watch how the moon sits in the sky in the dark night.

_Ben can’t help but feel a little empty as he walks Puffin around the streets of his busy borough. The small dog pants gently as the two move from tree, to lamp post, to garbage can- Puffin having to smell and mark everything in sight. Ben’s missed his scrappy little dog, but if he’s being completely honest with himself, he really, sincerely misses Marcus. It’s not that he has feelings for Marcus. Not that he can pin point at least. Absolutely not. It’s that he misses the contact, that must be it. He misses the touch, and he misses answering to someone else. Ben is acutely aware of how intimidating he must look to strangers, towering over them in his stupid pop culture t-shirts and bushy beard. The fans know all too well that he’s a teddy bear. A giant, huge fucking teddy bear. There are lots of expectations that come with being a tall guy. He’s the strong one right? The one who can reach things? The one that is meant to be intimidating? He just really misses Marcus taking that burden from him, even if it’s just for a few moments._

_While Ben had travelled straight home to be with Puffin and go back to his political obligations, Marcus and Henry had both gone off on separate holidays. Henry and Jackie had ended up at Disneyland, which would have been an absolute god damn spectacle to behold, Ben thinks. Marcus had vanished to Japan. No access to phone calls or text, no access to Ben. Other than the data card he’d gotten for his phone, that is. The idea of sending Marcus an email or DM had occurred to Ben but he really didn’t want to seem like he was pestering. Surely as his dominant (and how it blew Ben’s mind a little to consider Marcus that), Marcus would pursue contact with him if he wanted it, right? Ben heads home, defeated._

_****************_

_Ben is sitting on his couch, sulking. In his efforts to seduce Marcus with famous serial killer lines, Ben had skimmed A LOT of quotes. More than he’d care for had stuck around in his head and one in particular kept popping back up, begging Ben to be more impulsive._ “I kept thinking whether to kill her or to take caution. But finally I decided to take a risk. I was in that mood already” _Ben recited to himself, quoting The Chessboard Killer._ “I’m not going to fucking murder him but I need to take this risk.” _he chastises himself. Goodness Gracious, he was taking advice from a murder for Christ sake! Such a Marcus thing to be doing. He opens up messenger on his phone._

 **Ben:** You haven’t forgotten about me have you, sir?

 _Fuck that felt needy. Ben grimaced a little and shoved his phone back in his pocket. It’ll do the job though, he hopes. He tries to go about his day but after an hour of radio silence from Marcus he can’t help but impulsively send another message, trying not to think about it too much._ “You’re thinkin’ about it- don’t think about it!” _Henry jokes in his head._

 **Ben:** I accidentally heard a Linkin Park song while I was jerking off the other day and it made me think of you…

_Ben is a little surprised a few minutes later, to feel his phone vibrate in his pocket._

**Marcus:** Ben Kissel

 **Marcus:** There is a 13 hour time difference between us right now.

 **Ben:** Oh shit

 **Ben:** Dude i’m so sorry

 **Marcus:** Dude? We’re back to dude territory huh?

 **Ben:** I didn’t mean it like that! “I’m sorry Daddy!” felt a little like I was begging to be punished haha

 **Marcus:** You know you wouldn’t have to beg, only ask nicely.

 _Ben’s breath hitches slightly while reading the last text. Does he want that? To be punished?_ “Put a pin in that Ben, we can enter a manic thought spiral about that later” _he chides himself. Marcus can see the 3 dots appear and disappear rapidly on his screen as Ben tries to come up with a response. He has nothing witty to reply with so he just goes with old fashioned honesty._

 **Ben:** We both know that i’m a proud man so it pains me to be like this, but I fucking miss you Dogmeat.

 **Marcus:** Oh really?

 **Ben:** Yeah.

 **Marcus:** How much do you miss me Ben?

 **Ben:** I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you have that feral, satanic sex goblin face happening right now, don’t you?

 **Marcus:** Well now, I’m going to take that as a compliment, thank you.

 **Marcus:** Where are you?

 **Ben:** Home.

 **Marcus:** If you’re going to wake me up at 4am, you’re going to be punished baby boy.

_Ben’s cock twitches at the nickname._

**Marcus:** Fire up your laptop and Skype me once you’ve got your pretty self all worked up. Ok?

 **Ben:** Yes, sir.

 _Ben grins widely to himself as he kicks his pants off and sits his laptop on his coffee table. The knowledge that a pissed off Marcus is waiting for him fills Ben with a confusingly sexy sense of dread._ “Am I being conditioned to respond to dread with a throbbing hard on?” _he wonders to himself, leaning back on the couch, stroking himself steadily through his boxers. He thinks back to how Marcus had pushed him up against a toilet cubicle wall and gotten him off with a ruthless and entirely bewitching efficiency. He thinks back to how his cock fucking leapt at the idea of being Marcus’ baby boy, and about how good his boney hips had felt under his large hands as he buried himself in the smaller man. For a brief moment he forgets he is meant to be calling Marcus, but his phone vibrating jolts him back to awareness quickly._

 **Marcus:** BEN KISSEL! YOU WOKE ME UP AT 4AM, DO NOT MAKE ME WAIT.

_Marcus lays in bed, face illuminated only by his screen as he waits for Ben to Skype him. He has been meaning to contact Ben for the past week but he wasn’t sure how they fit together outside of the protective bubble of the tour and their impersonal hotel rooms and bathroom stalls. He worried that their relationship, whatever it had become, wouldn’t survive outside of those situations… so he’d nervously put hold it for the time being._

_He wasn’t expecting Ben to contact him first, but the smile that spread across his sleepy face when he’d picked his phone up was a dead give away that he’d missed that big lump._

_The Skype tone chimes loudly in Marcus’ hotel room and he watches it for a few moments. He wants Ben to wait, for the anticipation to build. He picks up the video call and expands the window to fill his screen._

“Good afternoon Ben”

“Uhhh hey Marcus, I uhhh can’t see you. Is your camera working ok?”

“Oh I know you can’t see me.”

“Oh. uhhhh ok?”

“You look flushed, did you get a little distracted?”

_Speaking of distracted, Ben can’t help but frown a little at the fact that Marcus can see him perfectly but he gets to stare at a black screen. He’s very aware of the fact that his laptop screen is very reflective in this state and he can see himself returning his frown._

“You could say that. Are you sure you don’t want to turn your cam on? This hardly seems fair!” _Ben knows he’s pushing it a bit here, but damn it he’s missed that crooked fucking smile._

“Just so you know, it’s dark in this room because it’s 4:30am. I was sleeping when you decided to tell me about your extra curricular activities, when if you’d have thought about it, you’d have remembered the time difference.”

“I am SO, SO sorry Marcus. I just-“

“Ben I don’t want to hear it right now. I’m tired and you have a punishment you need to finish.”

“Right” _Ben says dejectedly._

“I want you to touch yourself, and tell me what you were thinking of before you called me. I want you to watch yourself as you're getting all hot for me Ben. Tell me what got you flushed that fucking sexy shade of pink Kissel” _This earns him a small smile from Ben as he pulls himself from his tented boxers and pumps slowly._

“I was thinking about when you told me to cum for the first time, and how that orgasm hit me like a fucking freight train.”

“I thought you’d freaked out when you didn’t reply to me” _Marcus admits, forgetting the task at hand for a moment._

“Nah! Just uhhhh a bit uhhhh freaked out that my best friend just made me shoot ropes so violently” _Ben laughs. Marcus has missed this easy banter. It’s been a week. One lousy week and he already misses Ben._

“More”

“And go faster”

“I was thinking about how hot you looked when I walked into the bathroom at the venue, and you looked like you were going to eat me alive. Your mouth tasted like cigarettes and coffee… and your cock grinding at my thigh got me so fucking hard.” _Ben is struggling to concentrate a little now._ “Your mouth felt so fucking good Marcus. I have jerked off to the memory of you just about sucking my soul right out of my dick” _he laughs quietly._

“Good. Faster Ben”

“Tell me about Daddy riding your cock”

 _Ben groans out at this, he’s getting so fucking close and he can’t take much more of Marcus’ provocation._ “You felt like hot velvet. You knew exactly what you were doing, and you rode my cock so good. I can’t stop thinking” _He pauses for a moment, thighs starting to tense as he gets close._ “I can’t stop thinking about how I could feel your hip bones, and how god damn pale you are. I wanted to bite and mark you all over.” _Marcus raises an eyebrow involuntarily. That’s something they’d have to explore._

“Did you enjoy cumming in Daddy’s ass Ben?”

 _Ben is practically panting by this stage._ “Goodness Marcus! Of course!”

“Do you wanna cum for Daddy now Ben? You wanna take your shirt off and shoot all over your chest for him?”

 _Shirt discarded on the couch beside him, Ben is erratically thrusting into his hand, a constant low groan escaping his lips._ “I don’t have all night Ben, cum for me NOW.”

 _Watching Ben’s thighs tense, the way he clenches his eyes shut when he cums, and the thick spurts of cum now spread across his chest are an image that Marcus will put to good use once he hangs up._ “Good boy” _he croons to the redhead, who is panting and is flushed disheveled._

_They sit in silence while Ben comes down from his post orgasmic haze._

“I miss you Ben” _Marcus admits quietly._

“I wish I were with you” _he adds._

“Me too” _Ben adds, a small sad smile on his face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slipped and accidentally wrote a slightly mushy chapter by accident guys, sorry.
> 
> Consider this a bonus chapter! Last chapter coming soon!
> 
> I have no posting schedule ya'll. I'm sorry! Feel free to harass me with comments to light a fire under my ass <3 And prompts are always welcome for drabbles or whatever. 
> 
> [This picture gives me life while writing this.](https://ibb.co/jDWz8N4)


	7. May your love never end...and if you need a friend there’s a seat here alongside me.

_Marcus and Henry are lounging around in the recording room, waiting for Ben to finally turn up. No doubt he’ll have excuses about the trains, or stopping for coffee or whatever. All Marcus knows is that he is positively itching to see Ben again, and he’s a little frustrated that they had to jump straight back into recording once he’d arrived back home again._

**Ben:** I’m carrying a bunch of shit, come help let me in?  
  
“Kissel needs a hand bringing some shit up stairs, i’ll be back” Marcus mumbles to Henry, who has his head buried in a book currently.

 _Marcus opens the door to see Ben, nothing but a coffee in hand and smiles. He steps back and allows the taller man to step into the hallway, shutting the door behind him._ “Put your coffee down ‘n get over here, asshole.” _Ben has missed how Marcus’ lips taste, and the way he manages to make him feel so small when he’s pressed against a wall. Marcus cards his fingers through Ben’s hair as he kisses him insistently._

“Give me a hickey Ben”

“Uhhh pardon?!”

“You told me you wanted to bite and mark me all over. Here’s your chance, I want to walk back upstairs and for it to be VERY obvious what we were up to down here. I want you to look over at me while we’re recording and remember what it feels like to have your lips on my skin” Marcus whispers in Ben’s ear.

“God i’ve missed your deranged sex goblin dirty talk” _Ben smiles as he steps forward, cupping his sizeable hand behind Marcus’ head and pulling him in. He peppers small kisses along Marcus’ jawline, inching his way down to his collar bone. He starts sucking down on the pale, sharp collar bone, making Marcus groan out, and grind against his leg like a horny teenager. He pulls back to inspect his work, waiting a moment to see the bruise develop slowly. Not pleased with the subtlety of his work, he bites down on the spot, sucking even harder, causing his cheeks to hollow. A small but loud yelp escapes Marcus’ lips, making Ben’s cock twitch in his pants._

 _He pulls back again to assess the progress and a large grin spreads across his face._ “Now who looks like a soul sucking deranged sex goblin?” _Marcus teases, running his hand soothingly across the bruise._

“We should get upstairs before Henry thinks we’ve been bangin’ in the hallway” _Marcus nods and the two trudge upstairs to the studio._

“NICE PASH RASH DOGMEAT!” _Henry all but yells out as he gets a good look at Marcus._ “Did the beard leave a matching rash between your cheeks while Kissel went into berserker mode on your asshole just then?”

_Ben flushes, as usual but Marcus just grins to himself quietly as he takes his place at the desk._

_After getting up to speed on everything they start recording, beginning with their usual derailed banter._ “Anyway, I’m Ben Kissel, this is Last Podcast on the Left. As usual, i’m here looking at Marcus Parks. As a special treat we have Henry Zebrowski gracing us with his presence today!”

 _Given their recent interactions, Marcus finds it interesting to watch Ben lead the group. The two very different sides of Ben make Marcus smile a little. Such a bossy boy in the studio and such a good, good boy when the two men are alone. They’re not covering anything drastically heavy this week which is a good thing because Marcus definitely can’t concentrate right now, and Henry seems hell bent on agitating Ben as much as humanly possible for his own amusement. Ben’s not enjoying it, chest puffed out and the trademark indignant tone to his voice. Marcus likes it just fine. Watching Ben playfully argue back and forth with Henry, trying to shut him down and get the conversation back on track…it’s kind of strangely attractive now that he’s looking through rose coloured glasses. The thought that Ben may be “in charge”, but he’s really not. Not when Marcus gets hold of him. He runs his fingertips over the now dark bruise on his collar bone absentmindedly as he recounts something to the listeners. He’s concentrating so he doesn’t notice the way Ben is blushing until he looks up again._ “Oh…” _He thinks to himself. Ben can see the bruise and is now doing exactly as Marcus had said he would…he’s remembering how it felt to mark him._

 **Henry:** What did you do to Marcus, Kissel? Fucking MAUL him?

_The startled look on Ben’s face as he checks his phone is a dead give away that Henry has continued on his mission to toy with Ben today. He blushes an even deeper red and tries to concentrate again. Over the next half hour he sneaks glances at the small patch of bruise that peaks above Marcus’ collar. A warmth and anticipation builds within him and he just wants this recording to be fucking done. The recording eventually wraps up and Henry mentions having to meet someone across town. The boys nod and agree to meet back tomorrow to lay out some plans for the upcoming weeks._

“And I was wrong about your asshole Marcus, apparently Ben went into berserker mode on your fucking clavicle instead”

“That’s when the cannibalism started” _Ben mumbles through a smile._  
***********

 **Marcus:** I’m going to go into berserker mode on your ASS tonight.

_Ben coughs loudly in surprise as he checks his phone on the train. He can’t tell anymore with Marcus when he’s fucking around or not. It’s very confusing but also incredibly sexy._

**Ben:** I BEG YOUR PARDON

_He’s learned by now that he’s meant to fall in line with Marcus when he’s taken the lead but holy hell!_

**Marcus:** What part of “I’m going to go absolutely fucking berserk on your ass tonight Kissel” are you not getting hmmmmm?

_What Ben can’t see is the way that Marcus is quietly giggling to himself, pleased with how the red head would be trying not to react in such a public place, no doubt blushing a deep shade of pink from embarrassment. Was he going to go berserk on Ben’s ass tonight? Oh totally. But only if Ben was up for it. This was more about the chase._

**Ben:** You are so fucking weird some times Marcus.

 **Marcus:** You enjoy my weirdness Ben.

 **Marcus:** You certainly don’t mind it when i’m suckin’ ya off

_He’s purposely trying to get a reaction, and well… a rise from Ben. He knows he’s stuck on the train for a while and he wants Ben to be worried about standing up in a public place thanks to him._

**Ben:** Please Marcus, i’m almost home.

 **Marcus:** I don’t know what you’re talking about Ben, please what?

 **Ben:** YOU DO KNOW

 **Marcus:** Be a good boy and use your words.

“Fucking GOOD BOY. Like that’s going to help” _Ben grumbles to himself._

 **Ben:** Marcus please. Sir. Can we continue this conversation once I’m home, i’m sporting a chub and i’d like to get off this train without lookin’ like a pervert.

 **Marcus:** I’ll come round about 7 yeah?

_Ben sighs._

**Ben:** Perfect.

*********************

_Ben closes the door behind Marcus and leaves him and Puffin playing together in the entrance way while he retrieves two beers from the kitchen. Marcus has found his way to the couch, white fluffy dog excitedly climbing all over him, causing the man to grin like a child._

“Puffin! Get off of Marcus! He’s my…”

_Marcus quirks an eyebrow at this and waits for Ben to finish his sentence, and the hole he’s accidentally started digging for himself._

“He’s my…well. If anyone is going to be climbing on Marcus like he’s a play gym tonight it’s me!”

“Nailed it!” _Ben thinks to himself as Marcus absolutely cackles._

 _Marcus gently puts Puffin on the floor, ruffling his ears affectionately._ “Come ‘ere” _he smiles at Ben. The much taller man moves to sit next to Marcus on the couch when he notices him shaking his head, and patting his lap._

“Are you fucking serious? I’m going to absolutely flatten you if I sit on you Marcus”

_Marcus cocks his head and smiles slyly, giving a small shrug._

“I will literally never hear the end of it if I crush you to death with my enormous ass, Henry will be in his fucking element.” _Ben mutters as he flings a leg over Marcus, straddling him. Marcus’ hands find their way to Ben’s hips as he settles in smaller man’s lap._

“Well this is…” _Ben starts_.

“Intimate” _Marcus agrees. He pulls Ben down for a kiss and smiles._ “You’ve trimmed the beard, it tickles.” _They rest for a moment, foreheads pressed together. Marcus unbuckles Ben’s belt and jeans, palming Ben through his boxers. Ben bucks at the contact and accidentally grinds himself on Marcus’ lap, eliciting a low groan from him._ “I take it my baby boy has missed me?” _he asks as he kisses along Ben’s neck and jaw, sliding his hand into his boxers and taking him in hand. He feels hot and deliciously hard in Marcus’ hand. The red head gasps as Marcus starts pumping him._

“Yeahhh” _Ben whines into Marcus’ neck. He’s missed being touched. He's missed the other man taking the lead and he has most definitely missed Marcus._

“Shirt off” _Marcus demands, thumbing over the head of Ben’s cock._

_The moment Ben’s shirt is flung on the floor Marcus’ mouth is on him. Kissing, licking and gently biting at Ben’s shoulders and chest. While their height isn’t significantly different, Marcus has always been a bit awed by Ben’s general size and presence. Such a broad, big guy. The thought that Ben really could overpower him pretty easily but was instead choosing to be so pliant and submissive was one of the sexiest things about their situation in Marcus’ eyes. And now he has him sitting in his lap, face flushed, hair dishevelled and panting quietly while Marcus strokes his cock. Marcus licks along a freckled collar bone and sucks down hard, causing Ben’s hips to stutter for a brief moment._

“Are you fucking marking me?” _Ben laughs quietly._

“Mmhmmm!” _Marcus manages, still sucking a dark bruise onto Ben’s collar bone. He pulls back to admire his work and laughs when he sees just how dark he’s gotten the bruise._ “I’d call that even!”

“YOU ASKED ME TO BITE YOU!”

“That’s true. But I thought you might be jealous and well… now we match” _He grins lopsidedly at Ben, slowing his strokes._

“You uhhh may want to take this down a notch if you want any further kind of action from me Dogmeat, i’m uhh pretty close”

 _Marcus leans in and half smiles, half whispers into Ben’s ear._ “Berserker.”

“Oh god, what does that even mean? Stop being cryptic!”

“Oh you know, my tongue. Your asshole. Round and round like a Healter Skelter”

“DON’T YOU DARE SERIAL KILLER DIRTY TALK ME RIGHT NOW MARCUS PARKS. AND IT’S HELTER SKELTER FOR CHRIST SAKE.”

“I love it when you get all indignant Ben, it makes it such a beautiful contrast to when you’re flushed, whimpering and panting for me” _he winks at Ben._

“Whether you’ve realised it or not, you’re always in control Ben. I’m never going to make you do something you don’t want. So if you don’t want me to eat your ass so good that I could convince you to join an anime cult, live in a warehouse and incorrectly manufacture sarin gas… well… I won’t.”

“Oooh it’s so sexy when you talk death cults with your hand wrapped around my dick” _he smirks at the smaller man._

“How’s about….I eat your ass so good that you give me all of your worldly possessions, we fly to another country, live in a poorly set up community where I yell at you for hours via loudspeaker…and you drink some punch?”

“I have the strangest boner right now”

“Shall I keep going or are you going to be a good boy and get those pants off for me?”

“As much as i’d absolutely LOVE to hear more from your vast mental library of cult knowledge, i’ll take the more embarrassing but less morbid option of presenting my ass to you, to do with what you will” _Ben quips, removing himself from Marcus’ lap and stripping down._

“Bedroom.” _Marcus is absolutely grinning at this stage._

“Marcus” _Ben whines._ “You have THAT look again.” _He sighs, shakes his head and walks into his bedroom with a small but embarrassed smile on his face. He tinkers with his phone for a moment, filling the room with quiet music._

“Just lay on your back and scoot down Ben.”

 _As Marcus settles himself between Ben’s leg he remembers how awkwardly the taller man dangled off of the hotel bed, and smiles to himself._ “Not the time to get sentimental Dogmeat” _He mentally chides himself, running his hands up and down Ben’s thighs._

 _He pushes Ben’s knees up so he has perfect access (well, mortifying access from Ben’s perspective) and takes Ben’s cock in hand._ “This is so damn embarrassing Marcus.”

“I’m giving you an out Kissel, you say the word and i’ll just suck ya off, nothing more. No pressure. No cult talk, I promise” _he laughs reassuringly._

 _He’s just nervous, he can do this. Ben sighs and replies_ “No, no. I want this. I want everything you want to give me…” _he reaches down and laces a hand through Marcus’ messy hair and pulls slightly, eliciting a low hum from Marcus._ “Sir.”

 _Marcus, ever the show off, takes Ben in to the back of his throat with no issues. Ben groans above him as Marcus loops an arm under one knee to hold his hip. Marcus sets a punishing pace for himself, slicking Ben up with spit and drool. He pulls off of Ben’s cock, gasping and licks a wet stripe along his balls to the head of his cock before swallowing him down again. He can see Kissel’s fist balled up in the sheets of his bed, the other trying desperately to not grip too hard to Marcus’ hair as he groans and hisses with pleasure. Marcus gently rubs the pad of his thumb over Ben’s asshole, gauging his reaction. When he doesn’t flinch away he licks a wide, wet stripe over his hole, this time earning a loud, loud groan from Ben._ “HOLY FUCK MARCUS.”

“I know baby.”

_He continues stroking Ben, teasing and licking at him until he was a shaking mess._

“Please” _Ben is whining loudly now, body flushed and covered in sweat. Marcus can’t help but stare and think of just how fucking gorgeous Ben looks laid out for him like this._

“Please what, baby?”

“Please!”

“You wanna cum, my good boy?”

_Luckily Marcus is watching Ben intently right now because apparently he can’t use his words, opting to nod furiously and groan instead. Marcus takes Ben as deep as he dare and returns to his punishing pace. Ben can’t help but fuck up into Marcus’ mouth, fist tightening in his hair as he nears orgasm. Marcus groans and drools around the cock in his mouth, stroking with one hand and reaching down to lace his fingers with Ben’s with the other. The unexpected affection makes Ben sigh and smile, before his orgasm hits him like a punch to the gut. Marcus smiles around Ben’s cock as he swallows Ben’s release and pulls off with a comical ‘pop’._

“You’re so dang good at that” _Ben laughs, squeezing Marcus’ fingers gently while he catches his breath. Marcus climbs up the bed to lay next to the other man and dares to rest his head on Ben’s shoulder. He wants to scoot over and wrap himself around Ben but if he’s honest with himself, he’s scared of crossing that boundary. He sighs quietly and listens to Ben’s breathing calm slowly._ “You uhhhh, need a hand there?” _Ben nods towards the aggressive tenting in Marcus’ pants._

“Well…”

“I know that look. That’s the look of a man who is looking at the one thing he’s wanted and lusted after for a long, long time. A man who is absolutely obsessed with the idea of getting into political commentator and handsome podcaster Ben Kissel’s pants. More specifically- his asshole.”

“Oh but I’M the deranged sex goblin in this relationship?” _Marcus smirks._

“Oooooh Marcus said the R word” _Ben laughs, rolling over and wiggling his ass comically._

“It slipped out by accident but I stand by it” _Marcus shrugs and smiles, kneading Ben’s ass cheek absentmindedly._

“Marcus Parks has lost his edge, turned to mush by his giant idiot boyfriend!”

“Sounds like you’re trying to provoke me Ben. You want me to go into Berserker mode on that ass?” _Ben nods, grinning like an idiot._ “Because I will.”

“Oh I bet you will, Daddy” _Ben lilts, dripping sarcasm._

 _Marcus delivers a swift swat to Ben’s ass, catching him by surprise and making his breath hitch audibly. He rubs the spot he’s just hit, soothing it before delivering another swat, harder this time. Ben buries his face in the sheets, muffling a small groan. Marcus scoots so that he is draped over Ben’s back, leaning in to whisper in his ear._ “Up on your knees for Daddy, Ben.”

 _Marcus shuffles back and watches as Ben tucks his knees beneath him, head still pressed to the sheets, mostly to hide the blush of absolute arousal on his cheeks. He’s never been spanked before and well oops! Turns out that’s a kink! Marcus kneads the now pink ass in front of him gently before pulling back and landing a blow to Ben’s ass once again. Ben rocks forward, groaning loudly. Not only does he have to deal with this new sensation, but now he also has to contend with the friction of his building erection against the sheets._ “You enjoy when Daddy puts you in your place Ben? Do you like being on display for me?”

“Oh my-“

 _Another smack lands, cutting him of_ f.

“You know that when you act like a sarcastic brat Kissel, that you’re going to have consequences.” _He bends down, to pepper kisses along Ben’s lower back, running his hand along his back to weave his fingers into Ben’s hair. He pulls up gently, raising Ben’s head from it’s hiding place within the sheets._ “What do you want from me Ben?”

“Marcus please.”

“Ben…”

“God you’re a pain” _Ben groans out._

“You’re thinkin’ about it- don’t think about it Ben!”

“Fuck Marcus! Just fucking fuck me already for Christ’s sake!” _Ben growls, arching up at the weight draped over him._

_Marcus is relieved that Ben can’t see just how red and flustered he now is. Assertive bossy Ben reappeared for a brief moment and holy shit did Marcus find it attractive. Marcus leans back to massage Ben’s pink, sensitive ass cheeks, running a thumb over his entrance._

“Uhhh Marcus. You don’t have to uhhh, prepare me?”

“Ben if I don’t- ”

“You’re not the only one who can obsessively research things Marcus Parks.” _Ben smiles crookedly. Marcus finds that yes, it would seem that Ben has done the hard work for him. Ben reaches in his bedside table to retrieve a condom and flings it back at Marcus who can’t get it on fast enough for his own liking. Ben, who is now propped up on his elbows throws a bottle of lube at Marcus, laughing quietly at the look of absolute frustration on Marcus’ face that his hands and brain aren’t working at the same speed._

 _Marcus shuffles up behind Ben, holding his hip with one and and laying on last playful smack to his ass with the other. He slowly pushes in, waiting for a reaction from Ben. He can feel Ben’s heavy breathing beneath him and runs his hand up and down his side soothingly._ “You ok babe?”

“Yeah. This is good, this is nice. It’s kinda fun?” _he smirks, showing Marcus that he’s ready for more. Marcus slowly sinks down, still rubbing at Ben’s hip soothingly. Fully seated, Marcus pauses to collect himself. The sight before him certainly is something. Gentle giant Ben Kissel spread before him flushed a delicate pink._ “Keep going… babe” _Ben laughs out._

“You’re such a fucking asshole sometimes Kissel” _Marcus laughs. Marcus starts slowly at first, letting Ben adjust. Once Ben begins meeting his thrusts he reaches down to lace his hand in Ben’s hair and pushes his head down to the sheets, and starting a much more punishing rhythm. Ben lets out a near constant series of whines and groans, punctuated by each thrust from Marcus._ “Such a good boy Ben. You sound so good, whimpering for me.” _Ben snakes his hand between his legs to grab his cock, the absence of friction now that he’s propped up driving him a bit crazy._ “You gonna cum for me Ben? If you’re gonna touch yourself you better get to it, I want to feel you cum on my cock Ben.”

“You’re…so…fucking…vulgar!” _Ben manages out between hard thrusts from Marcus. He whines as he begins to jerk off furiously, trying desperately to give Marcus what he wants. Marcus’ fist tightens in his hair, drawing a groan from him._ “Sir!”

 _Marcus leans down to kiss gently across Ben’s shoulders._ “Cum for me Ben, you sound so pretty when you do.” _Marcus can feel Ben tense beneath him, edging closer and closer._ “I want you to feel good babe, cum for me.” _Ben feels like he’s going to black out, his orgasm is so strong. The feeling of being so full and the persistent warmth that has built in his gut sends him over the edge, spilling over his hand and sheets. Marcus slows to a stop and waits for Ben to catch his breath. The two lay tangled for a minute or so, Marcus stroking gently along Ben’s sides, taking note of all of the freckles on his back and shoulders._

“That was playing dirty Marcus Parks, appealing to my sensitive side like that” _he teases._

“Hey, I can’t help it if i’m seeing a giant softy!”

 _Marcus shuffles back up and giggles as he fucks slowly into Ben._ “You know I can play dirty too”

“Sure Ben. I believe you” _he laughs, thinking that it’s like being taunted by a teddy bear. He groans to himself as he watches his cock disappear slowly, holding Ben’s ass apart to watch. He pumps slowly and deeply, lost a little in the hypnotic rhythm of it all._

“Okay, talk is over, words are placid and weak.”

_Marcus quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t look up._

“Back it with action or it all comes off cheap.”

“Ben Kissel, who are you quoting at me?” _The serious tone to Ben’s voice sends a shiver down Marcus’ spine. Fuck, it reminds him of bossy, assertive Ben._

“Watch close while I work now, feel the electric shock of my touch.”

“Ben…” _Marcus whines as he notices his hips starting to stutter. Fuck, he’s so close._

“Open your trembling flower, or your petals I'll crush” _Marcus grips Ben’s hips bruisingly hard as he shudders and thrusts erratically._

 _Ben smiles slyly at the constant steam of_ “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” _as Marcus cums, draping himself against Ben’s back, slick with sweat. The two lay quietly for a while, shuffling around until Marcus finds himself curled in the crook of Ben’s arm, the taller man’s hand absentmindedly stroking gentle patterns on Marcus’ chest with his fingers._

“Or your petals I’ll crush…” _Marcus wonders aloud._

“Yep.”

“Who the hell were you quoting at me?”

“Oh come on, you know this, Mr Encyclopedia!”

“Oh you fucking asshole…”

 _He can feel Ben silently giggling against his side, trying to stifle his laughter._  
  
“Full circle Marcus, what can I say? I’m a romantic.”

“ISRAEL FUCKING KEYES- YOU ASS.”

_Ben chuckles as he tickles along Marcus’ rib cage, eliciting a loud giggle from the smaller man._

“Crawwwwlllling in my skinnnnnn!”

“Fuck you Ben Kissel” _Marcus laughs._

“Goodness Marcus, you just did, give me a minute!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being far longer than intended, mainly because I just love writing dialogue between these two!
> 
> Maybe now i'll stop having Linkin Park stuck in my head and giggling every time I hear Crawling.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as MrsMegadrive :)
> 
> Comments, kudos and suggestions are love!


End file.
